Harry gets a kiss from Malfoy
by Flow16
Summary: "I wish you would die, but I can see that's not going to happen for a long time" Harry started to turn away. " Well keep on wishing Potter" Draco laughed, Grabbing Harry's shoulders and spun him around to face him, sealing thier lips in a kiss


HARRY P. and Draco M.

Fan Fic

"Look who it, is the chosen one" Draco smirked as Harry walked by him. Draco was leaned up against the wall arms across his chest a glint in his eyes. He was probably waiting for a younger classmen to walk by so he could torment them. But all he could find was Harry. Harry would have to do for now. But not many people came down this way so late. This was the dungeons after all. Harry passed by the other boy not caring what was said to him. He was already pissed off for Snape giving him double detentions for something he didn't even do. He wouldn't get wrapped up with Malfoy, he couldn't it would only cause trouble for himself, plus he didn't want to give Draco the satisfaction of knowing that he was bothering him.  
"Do you really think you're going to win Potter, fat chance of that happening" Draco laughed coolly and pushed himself off the wall. Still Harry didn't answer him, just kept walking down the hall concentration on the sound of his footsteps to block Malfoy out.  
What was going on Draco thought as he watched the other boy slowly make his way down the dimly lit hall. Usually Potter would be mad at him, rattling off pointless threats that didn't even matter. Now it bothered him that Potter wasn't upset. Draco liked it best when Harry was angry at him, it totally turned him on. But tonight something was different; it was like Potter didn't even notice him. He pushed himself off the wall and stood in the middle of the hall.  
"Hey Potter did you hear me?" Draco called following Harry like a cat stalking its prey.  
Yea Harry heard him, but there was no point in reacting because it would probably get him more detentions from Snape if he did anything to his perfect number one student, and Harry didn't want that.  
Still Harry didn't answer him didn't even turn around. Now Draco was the one getting mad. Why was Harry being so cold towards him? Even though they didn't like each other, loathed each other, Harry was tolerable with his comments and comebacks. But Harry was never cold, never totally ignored him like he was some bug on the wall. Harry always came to the fight that Draco invited him too. Draco quickened his pace he need to catch up with him.  
Harry could see the door to the class room now. He was going to be on time if Malfoy left him alone, he just wasn't in the mood to be bothered with someone like Malfoy. If only he could get to the door fast enough, the Malfoy would leave him alone and he would be saved.  
Draco was on Harry's heels now; his breath glazed the back of Harry's neck. Harry could probably feel it. Draco reached out and grabbed Harry by the shoulder and spun him around. Harry slammed hard against the stone wall. It didn't nock the wind out of him; it just surprised him a little. Draco placed hand on Harry's chest, holding him to the wall. Well Harry was probably letting him keep him there. Harry still didn't respond in the way Draco wanted him too. What was Draco going to have to do, it was like Harry was dead or something.  
Harry stared at Draco who had pinned him to the wall. Why had Harry let himself get pinned to the wall? Maybe it was because no matter how hard he tried to ignore Malfoy he would just get under his skin anyway. There was no point in trying to fight him off in the end Malfoy was just going to get his way. Harry gave up; at this point he wasn't angry anymore. He really didn't feel anything, really all he wanted to do was to get this detention over with so he couldn't go back to his dorm and go to bed. All of this was pointless at the moment.  
"Did you hear me scarface? I was talking to you" Draco hissed. He leaned his face in closer to Harry's. Harry's green eyes that were usually sparkling were dull, no light shined in them. His facial expression was blank.  
Harry didn't answer him again; him not answering was probably pissing Malfoy off. But Harry didn't care right now. Draco could stay mad at him for all he cared. He closed his eyes; he didn't want to see Malfoy's Face anymore.  
"You and everyone you care about are all going to die, that includes the redhead and that filthy mud blood. Draco sneered in Harry's ear.  
Harry's eyes snapped open. He glared viciously, drilling holes into his eyes. He hadn't been angry anymore until now. No one talks about his friends like that in front of him, not even Malfoy. Draco was smirking now, Harry knew that that he had lost; he wasn't suppose to get mad at Malfoy that was the whole point in ignoring him. But ignoring him didn't seem to work and Draco knew that.  
Harry shoved Malfoy away from him. He didn't want that spawn on him. Draco stumbled backwards. Harry was now late to detention thanks to Malfoy and was probably going to get another one just because he had been late to this one.  
"Don't you DARE bring my friends into this when you have something against me. Harry sneered advancing on Malfoy. Harry felt as if his whole body was on fire. Why did Malfoy always have to make him so God dam mad all the time.  
"Potter you're late" a voice seethed behind Harry. Harry froze. God dam it was Snape. Why did he have to come looking for me?  
Snape Grabbed Harry and pulled Him away from Draco. Harry stumbled backwards. But he couldn't even look at Snape because he was now pissed off at Malfoy. Harry sent daggers into his eyes. But all Draco could do was give him an evil smirk. Why do you even put up with his crap, he's not even worth it. Harry thought to himself as Snape gave him a hard shove towards the classroom.  
"Draco what is the meaning of this?" Snape asked him.  
Harry knew what was going to happen, Malfoy was going to lie. But Harry knew exactly what had happened. Malfoy had been egging him on trying to get him into a fight and Harry had let himself get dragged into Malfoy's craziness.  
Draco looked at Snape then at Harry who was seething with so much anger that Draco could feel it coming off of Harry and coming towards him. Draco was silent for a second choosing his words carefully.  
"Well Potter here just needed to be put back in line" Malfoy lied through straight teeth. He looked Snape in the eye, not wavering as he told his lie. It was far better than telling the truth. But what was the truth? That Malfoy had been trying to get Harry to fight with him. Yea like he was telling Snape that.  
Snape nodded his head and turned away from Malfoy to glare at Potter who still hadn't gone in the class room.  
"Get in the class now Potter, for being late you have a double detention tomorrow" Snape said venom dripping in his voice. It didn't seem like Snape was in the best of moods today.  
Harry walked into the potions class and took a seat at a work table. Snape was going to have him wash cauldrons or something stupid like that, but as the teacher walked into the class he didn't say anything about what Harry was going to have to do for his punishment, he went straight to his desk and started looking through some papers.  
"Potter, Dumbledore needs me in his office, so don't as dare take one step out of this classroom, got it" Snape shuffled through some more papers, and then left the room. He hadn't even waited for Harry to give him an answer.  
Good Harry thought no Snape or Malfoy to bother him. He hoped that none of them came back. He stood up pacing the room. He ran his fingers through his hair muttering to himself.  
"Fucking a, Malfoy that ughhhh, I wish he would go and kill himself." Harry stood in the middle of the room pulling at his hair.  
"What about killing myself pothead?" The blonde boy stood in the doorway leaning up against one side. His silver eyes gleamed like he was getting some enjoyment out of seeing Harry get in trouble.  
Harry whipped around Malfoy was the last person he wanted to see right now. Harry glared at him still fuming; all he wanted to do was punch Malfoy in the face. If it hadn't been for Malfoy, Harry wouldn't be going to double detention tomorrow night.  
Draco walked into the room and Harry watched him wondering what his next move was but even someone like Harry wouldn't be able to tell what it was. Draco circled Harry eyeing him wondering what the boy was going to say next. But what Harry said didn't surprise him in the least.  
"Go shove it Malfoy" Harry seethed. Why wouldn't Malfoy just leave him alone?  
Draco gave a cold laugh " I haven't shoved it in a while sadly"  
"Yea well maybe it's because you're a prick and torment everyone you come in contact with, your shallow and unbearable to be around, everyone hates you but are to afraid to say it to your face and I can't even stand the sight of you" Harry told him. Harry didn't care what the other boy thought of him all he knew was that if Malfoy died right there Harry would be happy.  
"Piss off Potter" Malfoy said his face turning up into a scowl.  
"Gladly" Harry said sarcastically and gave Malfoy his best smile.  
"You're such a fake Potter even though everyone else might not be able to see through that golden boy act of yours, I can and I hate it, I hate you, you're weak just like your father" Malfoy continued to walk around Harry.  
Now Harry was beyond mad or pissed off, he whipped out his wand ready to put a hex on that bastard for talking about his father like that. But Malfoy was quicker. "Rictusempra!" Draco shouted pointing his wand at Harry's chest.  
In one quick second Harry was flying backwards, he should have been ready for something like this but he wasn't and had let him get jinxed by someone like Malfoy of all people. He fell and slammed his head hard into a corner of one of the tables. he landed on the floor, the wind knocked out of him. Harry reached up and touched the back of his head. He felt something wet, he pulled his hand away scarlet liquid dripped off his fingers, blood. He wiped it off on his jeans and slowly stood up. The room spun and Harry closed his eyes. He could hear Malfoy laughing from somewhere in the room. All Harry wanted to do was blow Malfoy's face off.  
"Weak just like you're father potty pothead" Draco laughed cooly. He was standing right in front of Harry now.  
"I hate you Malfoy" Harry looked up into his sliver eyes. Was it him or was Malfoy a little to close?  
"I wish you would die, but I can see that's not going to happen for a long time" Harry started to turn away.  
" Well keep on wishing Potter" Draco laughed, Grabbing Harry's shoulders and spun him around to face him, Quickly before Harry could do anything stupid Draco grabbed handfuls of Harry's hair pulling Harry's face closer to his, with that Draco lips Pressed Hard against Harry's. Draco could feel his pants get slightly tighter as Harry tried to fight against him. But Draco had Harry in a death grip Harry wasn't going anywhere.  
Draco forcefully slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth tracing his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry's body shivered then relaxed. Draco had total control as Harry press his body closer to him. Harry's tongue ran over Draco's lips and Draco let out a low sigh. He moved one of his hands from Harry's head to the small of his back pressing Harry Closer to him until their chest were touching. Now Draco's pants painfully tight as well as Harry's. The kiss deepened and it seemed like Harry couldn't get enough of him. But Draco would have to break away sooner or later because Snape would be back and Draco didn't want Snape to find them together sucking each other's faces off.  
Harry's mind was going crazy as Malfoy totally sucked his tongue off. Harry was feeling things towards Malfoy that he never thought he would feel even in his wildest dreams. And this was pretty wild. But Harry enjoyed Malfoy's kisses, his soft lips on his, his tongue gliding over Harry's. Draco sighed and for some reason Harry was getting turned on by this. Harry could feel his pants get painfully tight as he got hard...NO Harry thought trying to reclaim his bearings on his feelings, but it was hard with the way Malfoy was kissing him, he was kissing him in ways that should be illegal. Harry didn't like Malfoy like this but he was letting himself be kissed by the one person he hated the most. Things had gotten way out of control, harry could never picture himself kissing another guy especially not Malfoy. But here he was getting kissed by Malfoy. Harry needed to stop this and now before he couldn't stop. But he didn't know if he wanted to stop or not, his brain was yelling at him, telling him that this was crazy that he was kissing another boy! And that boy not only happened to be Draco Malfoy. But Harry's body seemed to have more control over his brain at the moment and that scared him.  
Harry slammed his hands against Malfoy's chest pushing him away. The force was so strong that it made Malfoy fall back and knock into a chair. Harry stared at him wildly. Harry didn't know if he wanted to kick the shit out of Malfoy or totally take him body and soul.  
"Bloody Freaking Hell" Harry breathed. Ragged breathes escaped his lips. He bent over hands on his knees. He glared at Malfoy all of his feelings towards the blonde haired boy were jumbled and confused.  
Draco just stared at him a smile on his pale pink lips. He didn't answer Harry; only ragged breathing escaped his mouth as he leaned on the chair.  
"What's your fucking problem, are you crazy" Harry panted still trying to catch his breath. All Malfoy could do was smile. Harry started to pace around the room pulling at his hair.  
He tried to put everything together. Harry had been mad at Malfoy and then Malfoy pulled him into the sexiest kiss Harry had ever had in his life. But the only thing that bothered Harry the most was that Malfoy had kissed him and Harry didn't stop him. He enjoyed it. Harry tugged at his hair. Really he had no idea what the world was coming to.  
The silence was broke by the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. Harry whipped his body to face the door way. Snape was coming back and would totally ask questions. It seemed like Malfoy had the same idea. Quickly he ran to the closet, opened the door and went in closing it behind him. Harry wished he could hide from Snape too. But he couldn't.  
Snape appeared in the doorway, he glared at Harry.  
"Potter I thought I told you not to move" Snape growled at him.  
"No you said not to move from this class" Harry said reaching up to the back of his head again. The Blood was dry but there was still throbbing mostly from Malfoy kissing him.  
"Five points from Gryffendor" Snape Snarled " For talking back to a teacher"  
Harry didn't care about losing house points all he wanted to do was leave this room so he could go and get his thoughts straight. He really needed to rethink something. Harry prayed the Snape would let him leave already. As Harry waited for Snape to say something else it was hard for him not to look at the closet door where Malfoy was hidden behind. If Snape suspected anything then both Harry and Malfoy would be in trouble.  
"You can leave now Potter" Snape said from his desk still not looking up at Harry from his papers.  
With out another word Harry left the room quickly. He had to erase Malfoy's kiss from his mind. He could still Malfoy's lips on his, his body was going crazy. Urges of wanting more sweet kisses from Malfoy, his mind had calmed down some and he was really beginning to think about it. Kissing Malfoy hadn't been that bad, but kissing Malfoy was better than kissing any girl. And deep down some where Harry realized something that scared him and excited him at the same time. Harry realized that he was in love with Malfoy.


End file.
